Sueños - Bleu Nefali
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Escrito por Bleu Nefali como parte del reto: "¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)" del grupo de Facebook HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE), basado en la canción 'Just a Dream' de Christina Grimmie. "Estaba pensando en ti, pensando en mí. En nosotros". Disfruten.


La siguiente historia pertenece al reto: **"¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)"** del grupo de Facebook **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** y fue impuesto por Karina Solórzano a Bleu Nefeli quien deberá escribir un one shot basado en la canción 'Just a Dream' de Christina Grimmie ft. Sam Tsui. Recomendamos escuchar esta canción antes o durante la lectura de esta historia. Disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter® es propiedad de The Warner Brothers Company™ y J.K. Rowling. La canción 'Just a Dream' fue escrita por J. Cornell Haynes Jr., James Scheffer, Richard Butler Jr. y Frank Romano para el rapero Nelly, y pertenece a los sellos discográficos Derrty y Universal Motown.

.

.

.

 _ **Sueños**_.

Inspirada en **Sólo un sueño (feat. Sam Tsui) Christina Grimmie**

 _Estaba pensando en ti, pensando en mí._

 _En nosotros ._

La cosa borrosa que tenía enfrente se movía de un lado al otro . Harry frotó sus párpados como si ese acto pudiese mejorar su visión .

—Aquí amor

Su voz era suave, dulce y un olor a chocolate la acompañaba en cada movimiento. Harry se quedó en el mismo lugar disfrutando de la mariposa que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

—Momy sabes que no veo nada sin mis anteojos

La oyó reír .

Harry abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con un tipo demacrado y con un aura triste por todo su cuerpo , pocos segundos después se percató que solamente era su reflejo .

La lluvia caía sin piedad golpeando las tejas con furia, con tristeza , con dolor. Absurdo . La lluvia sólo caía con fuerza pero , para Harry eran gotas ácidas directo al alma .

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya desde aquel día? , Dos, quizás tres años , que más daba el tiempo si lo importante era que ya había pasado.

—Momy — sonrió tocando sus labios .

Harry abrió las cortinas pesadas de su habitación . La lluvia de su ventana formaban unas líneas en carrera para ver quien llegaba más rápido al marco de esta . Delineo con su dedo la más gruesa . Suspiró .

— Mira Harry — gritó Hermione — hay una carrera

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí

Harry entrecerró los ojos viendo a través del cristal dicha competencia. Sintió la mirada castaña sobre él . Nervioso se inclinó para ver mejor sin embargo ahí no habia nada .

—No veo — admitió pensando en ir con el oftalmólogo por unos lentes con mayor aumento .

Hermione soltó un suave risita — No necesitas lentes nuevos amor

—Momy — un cosquilleo se apoderó de sus labios . Su corazón se encogió y juró por segunda vez que la lluvia lo golpeaba sin piedad .

Eran cuatro años , ya recordaba .

Cuatro largos y malditos años.

—Esas gotas que vez — tocó la ventana siguiendo ambas gotas de lluvia — hacen una carrera para ver quien gana

A Harry no le sorprendía las historias que su novia se inventaba por cualquier nimiedad , es más le gustaba cada vez que una nueva surgía ,las escuchaba con atención y se asombraba con cada palabra , pareciera que fueran historias de años a pesar de haber sido creadas en el segundo exacto .

—¿Cuál es el premio?

—Un beso

La tormenta aumentaba cada vez más . Apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde pero parecían la ocho de la noche .

Un trueno resonó entre las gotas furiosas . Echó un mirada en su cama esperando que esos dos cuerpos femeninos no se movieran ni un milímetro . No quería ser interrumpido en sus recuerdos .

—Luna se va a casar — Hermione lanzó un suspiro mirando las revistas de vestidos de novias y damas de honor — seguramente será hermoso

— Ajá

Él sabía que ella deseaba casarse ; que hubiese una propuesta romántica a la luz de las velas, música romántica y un anillo sin importar su valor o diseño pero que fuera de compromiso . Conocía muy bien sus deseos no obstante no quería cumplirlo .

¿Para qué casarse?,¿Acaso no estaba bien así? Vivían juntos, limpiaban, cocinaban y hasta se bañaban juntos . Habían bautizado cada rincón de la casa con pasión y amor . ¡Estaban bien!

—Harry...y , ¿Si nos ca-casamos? —preguntó sutil — Mira no necesito una ce-na , flores o músi-ca o incluso el a-anillo , en serio no es necesario so...

—¿No estás conforme con lo que tenemos? — la cortó con brusquedad — nuestra vida va bien, vivimos juntos , trabajamos en lo que queremos y lo más importante : nos amamos

Hermione cerró la revista resignada — supongo . Olvida lo que dije por favor

Miró su reflejo por la ventana arrepentido por haber sido tan egoísta . Hermione sólo deseaba ser su esposa , decirle al mundo que él le pertenecía por completo , presumir al decir que él , Harry Potter era su esposo con una radiante sonrisa .

— Estaba en lo mejor , ¿Porqué no subí más?

Por miedo . Simplemente tenía miedo de tanta felicidad , durante su niñez jamás fue feliz , no al menos como debía haber sido ; rodeado por el amor de sus padres , padrino y su tío, el licántropo . Tenerla a ella de alguna manera llenaba esos vacíos .

¿Entonces donde nacía aquel miedo?

En perderla.

Sus padres eran felices y le fueron arrebatados . Él era feliz con Hermione , ¿Si alguien se la quitaba? , no podría soportarlo .

— Nadie puede garantizar nada

La temperatura descendía hasta calar los huesos .

Sacó una manta de lana del ropero y la extendió sobre ambas . Encendió la chimenea y se sirvió whisky de fuego.

 _Viajo de nuevo, por ese camino._

Los recuerdos volvían con intensidad , luchaba por no sentirlos pero esa batalla siempre la perdía .

Siempre .

—¡Te ves hermosa Luna!

—Gracias — un sonrojo se apoderó de sus blanquecinas mejillas — Apuesto a que tú te verás hermosa el día de tu boda

Se forzó a sonreír .

—¡Felicidades Nev! — le dio un apretón de manos — Finalmente lograste conquistarla

—Me costó mucho hacerlo .— suspiró echando un dulce mirada a su ahora esposa — Haría cualquier cosa por ella Harry , cualquier cosa

Cualquier cosa...

Bebió otro tragó de whisky caminando por la recámara mirando cada momento en un marco ; unos en movimiento y otros paralizados en el tiempo .

Se detuvo frente a su favorito , con delicadeza tocó el cristal que protegía la fotografía del polvo . La foto del día de su boda.

—No sabes lo feliz que soy — le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos — es hermoso Harry

Por un momento pensó que mentía . Luego de dos meses de la boda de Luna y Neville le propuso matrimonio bajo la luna menguante , con una cena italiana , música en un reproductor y un anillo de oro blanco con una piedra color esmeralda . Ella amaba su color de ojos .

El día de la celebración resultó no ser como él lo imaginaba , el cielo decidió que ese día regaría todo sin excepción alguna . Estuvo a punto de mandar todo por un tubo cuando ella con la sonrisa más feliz de todas se había arrojado a sus brazos .

—¡Oh Harry! , mira las lágrimas de felicidad que nos bañan

—¿Feliz Momy?— le preguntó sonriendo .

—No sabes cuanto

—¡Sabía que estarías hermosa! — exclamó Luna en brazos de Neville .

—Tengo frío

Volvió a la realidad . Una de sus hijas lo jalaba del saco .

—Tengo frío papi

La pequeña era la viva imagen de Hermione a excepción de sus ojos , tenía los de él.

—Bebé — la cargó en sus brazos — voy por otra manta

La otra niña permanecía profundamente dormida .

— Los ojos de su madre

—Y el color de cabello de su padre

El trabajo de parto fue a sus palabras : endemoniadamente horrible . Sin embargo para Hermione fue dolorosamente hermoso . Dos pequeñas criaturas descansaban en sus brazos mientras Harry yacía desmayado en una camilla continua .

—Gracias papi

— De nada amor

Se acostó con ellas , acarició sus cabellos con tal de que volviera a dormir .

Comenzó a tararear una canción vieja , una que ellos habían bailado el día de su boda , una canción que decía exactamente lo que sentía por ella .

—Momy — murmuró antes de caer en un profundo sueño .

 _Estaba pensando en ti, pensando en mí._

 _En nosotros ._

—Te amo Harry

— Y yo a ti Momy

Y pasó lo que tanto temía

Nadie imaginó que buen actor resultaría ser Ronald Weasley , fingiendo felicidad por sus amigos y desposando a Lavender jurandole amor eterno .

Fueron treinta y tres minutos .

Era un día especial , Ginny celebraría el tercer cumpleaños de su pequeño pelirrojo . Harry y Hermione llevaban a sus niñas con vestidos iguales y con dos coletas bajas .

Pasaron una bonita tarde pero Hermione sintió una mirada sobre su cuello , medio movimiento daba y la mirada la seguía . Por el reflejo de una olla observó su acosador . Ron bebía sentado mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza .

—¿Necesitas algo Ronald?

—Ya que preguntas , Si . Ven conmigo

Sintió un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa torcida y la locura en sus ojos pero , ¡era Ron! Un buen amigo incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien .

Confiando en el pasado lo siguió escaleras arriba . Entraron a su antiguo cuarto y cerró con llave .

Quince Minutos .

Su pequeña azabache habia comenzado a reclamar su alimento y la castaña necesitaba un cambio de pañal . Harry buscó y preguntó por ella sin obtener resultados.

—¿Podrían...?

—Por supuesto

Luna y Neville tomaron a las niñas mientras el emprendía nuevamente su búsqueda .

Veintiocho Minutos .

Rodeó la casa , volvió a preguntar por ella hasta que sólo le faltaba un lugar : el segundo piso .

Subió las gradas desesperado . Gotas de sudor invadían su frente .

Llegó a la puerta de Ron , se paró intentando normalizar su respiración y giró la perilla .

Lo que encontró lo dejo paralizado . Ron tenía sentada a Hermione en una silla , sus ojos estaban abiertos y su cuello tenía marcas de manos .

Treinta y tres Minutos .

Lo que pasó después no lo recuerda .

No recuerda en que momento sus manos estaban sobre Ron .

No recuerda el llanto de su alma abrazando al cadáver de su esposa .

No recuerda la tristeza en los Weasley , en sus niñas , en la vida.

 _Mi amor , mi vida , mi amiga , mi amante , mi esposa ._

En algún lugar cayó un rayo y despertó .

Todos los momentos felices eran un sueño , las historias se convirtieron en leyendas y los besos y los te amo nada más eran recuerdos lejanos .

"Supo sobre su boda"

"Ron enfureció al ver la invitación de boda"

"Decía que era SU boda"

Miró dormir a sus hijas con tranquilidad . Ellas le brindarán paz y alegría , juraba hacerlas feliz , cuidarlas y amarlas por ambos .

 _Abro mis ojos , sí, sólo era un sueño ._

Lo único que podía hacer era navegar en sus memorias , soñar con sus días felices y amarla .


End file.
